listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of deaths by lava
If any user is familiar with a series the wiki founder is not, feel free to add it. The following is a list of characters who are killed by lava, either falling into it or are consumed by it in an other way. Note that if they are immune to lava, and they fall into it after something else kills them (such as Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed), it doesn't count. Archie's Weird Mysteries: *Pirate Ghouls - When an earthquake sent the treasure falling into a crevice full of lava, all three dove into the lava after it. Austin Powers: *Inept guard - Sent falling into the lava by Felicity. Beast Wars: *Scorponok - Collided with Terrorsaur during the quantum surge and fell into the lava. *Terrorsaur - Collided with Scorponok during the quantum surge and fell into the lava. Bomberman: *Orion - Once defeated inside his mech, Hades, by Bomberman, Hades sunk into the lava with the cockpit door open so Orion was killed by the lava. Charmed: *Phinks - Accidentally dropped into the lava pit of Purgatory by Chris The Core: *Bob Iverson - Hit in the head by a shard of amethyst. He was dead before he fell into the magma. *Ed Brazzleton - Consumed by the lava flowing through the tunnel which he was forced to enter to make the ship able to eject undamaged compartments. Dust: An Elysian Tail: *General Gaius - Flung himself into the Everdawn Basin, where he was likely consumed by lava. *Dust - Decided to let himself be consumed by the incoming lava. F-Zero: *Deathborn - After losing a race to Captain Falcon, crashed his ship into the lava (although his ship exploded on contact, so it may have been the explosion that killed him rather than the lava). Fire and Ice * Nekron - Consumed by the lava flood (if he survived being stabbed by Darkwolf with an axe). * Queen Juliana - Fell into the lava flood after the skull tower collapsed. * Esperanza - Consumed by the lava flood. The Hunchback of Notre Dame: *Frollo - Gargoyle he was holding onto broke and sent him falling into the lava. The Lion Guard: * Urashi - Tackled into a lava pit by Bunga. Lord of the Rings: *Gollum - In his fight with Frodo, fell over a cliff into the fires of Mount Doom. Madagascar Escape 2 Africa: *Shark - Fell into a volcano in an attempt to eat Mort. Mario: *Bowser - Sent falling into the lava by Mario and Luigi hitting a switch. Revived. (Super Mario Bros.) *Iggy Koopa - Knocked into the lava by Mario and Luigi. Revived. (Super Mario World) *Lemmy Koopa - Knocked into the lava by Mario and Luigi. Revived. (Super Mario World) *Wendy O. Koopa - Knocked into the lava by Mario and Luigi. Revived. (Super Mario World) *Larry Koopa - Knocked into the lava by Mario and Luigi. Revived. (Super Mario World) *Big Bully - Knocked into the lava by Mario. Revived. *The Bullies - All three were knocked into the lava by Mario. *Big Bully - Knocked into the lava a second time by Mario. *Bowser - Sent falling into the lava by Mario hitting a skull switch. Revived on-screen by Bowser Jr. (New Super Mario Bros.) *Bowser - Sent falling into the lava by Mario hitting a switch. Revived. (Super Mario 3D Land) *Dry Bowser - Sent falling into the lava by Mario hitting a switch. (Super Mario 3D Land) *Bowser - Sent falling into the lava by Mario hitting a switch. Revived. (Super Mario 3D Land) *Kamek - Sent falling into the lava by Bowser when he turned giant. (New Super Mario bros. Wii) Resident Evil: * Albert Wesker - The volcano's interior terrain on which he stands crumbles, causing him to fall into lava. He then gets shot in the face with two rocket-propelled grenades. Due to his high resilience, it is not clear whether he was killed by lava or by the RPG's. The Snow Queen: *Snow Queen - Fell into the lava from her crumbling castle, due to Ellie destroying the Iceosaurus causing a volcanic eruption. Is shown to still be alive at the end while turned to stone (likely due to holding her staff), but as no sequel has been made she will presumably eventually die from the lava. Sonic: *Zor - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic activating a switch. *Zavok - Sent falling into the lava by Sonic hitting explosive blocks at him. Spyro: *Unnamed faun - Accidentally knocked into the lava by another faun. *Ripto - Sent falling into the lava by Spyro shooting down his mechanical bird with fireballs. (Note: In the Reignited Trilogy this is definite, while in the original, if the epilogue is to be taken as canon, he survived somehow) Star Fox: *Drakor - Sent falling into the lava by Fox with Fire Blaster. Star Trek: *Commander Kruge - Kicked over a cliff by Kirk and fell into the lava. The Swan Princess: *Knuckles - Fell into the lava along with his tram when Derek cut the rope holding it up. *Clavius - Killed in volcanic eruption caused by Derek accidentally sending the orb falling from a great height, where it exploded. Teen Titans (2003): *Slade - knocked into a pool of magma by Terra but later gets resurrected by Trigon. Teen Titans Go! *Beast Boy - Slipped on a rock into a volcano in the episode "Ghost Boy". The Terminator: *T-1000 - Shot by the Terminator with a rocket launcher and fell into the lava. *The Terminator (Terminator 2) - Had Sarah lower him into the lava to prevent him from being used to start Judgment Day. Tomb Raider (trilogy): *Flesh Doppelganger - Sent falling into the lava by Lara, as she mimicks her every move but there was a lava pit at the mirror spot of where Lara jumped to. (though she may not be considered "alive" to begin with) *The Abomination - While hanging onto a cliff, Lara shot his hand sending him falling into the lava. Tonic Trouble: *Corn - Sent falling into lava when Ed dodges his projectiles, which bounced off targets and hit him. Upon contact with lava he turned into popcorn *Peapod - Hit by Ketchup, sending him falling into the lava pit. *Magic Mushroom - Shot enough times by Ed with the Peashooter, and fell into the lava not far below him. Treasure Planet: *Turnbuckle - Fell into lava while trying to save a treasure chest during the collapse of Flint's hideout. *Blinko - Fell into lava while trying to save a treasure chest during the collapse of Flint's hideout. Wreck-It Ralph: *King Candy - Mesmerized by the beacon of lava, a volcanic eruption caused by Ralph sending Mentos pillars falling into the diet coke lava, and flew into the lava (as he was merged with a Cy-Bug). *Main Cy-Bug - While merged with King Candy, flew into the lava of the volcanic eruption. Zelda: *King Dodongo - After being defeated by Link, he rolled into the lava. His head and front paws remained un-submerged before he died and the lava hardened. Category:Other Category:Victim Lists